At a side portion or a rear portion of a vehicle, a structure in which doors are disposed directly adjacent to one another may be employed. For example, there are pillarless cars and the like in which no center pillar is provided at a vehicle side portion and doors are disposed adjacent to one another. Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-088984) discloses a sealing structure for a door at a vehicle side portion at which no center pillar is provided, in which a motor provided at a roof portion is driven so as to press a weatherstrip provided at the roof portion against a front door at a vehicle width direction outer side. Patent document 2 (JP-A No. 2003-276449) recites a structure in which a weatherstrip is provided between front and rear side doors at a vehicle side portion at which no center pillar is provided.
In a vehicle side portion at which no center pillar is provided, in order to suppress water ingress between a front door and a rear door, a weatherstrip at one door, which is disposed between the one door and the other door, must be put into area contact with the other door. In this structure, unlike a structure in which a weatherstrip at one door is put into contact with a center pillar, friction at a contact portion of the weatherstrip against the other door may arise in association with opening and closing of the other door.
In the structure recited in Patent Document 1 (JP-A No. 2006-088984), the weatherstrip provided at the roof portion is moved to the vehicle width direction outer side by the motor. In regard to putting weatherstrips at locations other than the roof portion into area contact with a door, there is scope for improvement.